The Ivy Leaguers (Batman: Newspaper Comic Strip)
The Ivy Leaguers are 3 henchwomen to the villainess Poison Ivy who appear in a 1967 story in the BATMAN syndicated newspaper comic strip. It was also published in the UK in the 1960's in the Smash comic, numbers 54 - 62 ( Odhams Press. 1967) 'Character -' They seem to see crime as fun with plenty of opportunities for financial gain. They appear rather ruthless, without any reservations about committing serious crimes. 'Appearance -' Three pretty young women. A brunette and 2 blondes. Only one is actually named in the story (Vanessa). In the course of the adventure they wear "mod" dresses,"Robin" costumes and one piece bathing suits. 'Background -' They are apparently "drop outs" from good schools. They have been committing robberies with Ivy in college towns, and are now preying on Gotham City. 'Weapons -' Knock out gas, electrified boots 'Story -' This repeats the same part of the Poison Ivy article - Ivy and her 3 henchwomen are on a robbery spree in Gotham City .A bank raid has netted them $20,000. Next, while Ivy distracts the guards, her gang steal an armored car full of loot. Ivy then links up with Batman (who doesn't seem to know her, at least, he pretends not to) and goes to the opera with him on a date. She is using the name Laurel Lee. This leaves Robin to handle a robbery on his own while Batman canoodles with Ivy. Robin arrives on the scene to tackle the thieves. Though it's a hard fight on his own, the Boy Wonder manages to force the robber thugs to run for it. Robin then joins up with butler Alfred to tackle these robbers again during another heist; the pair fight the villains and put them out of action. Robin and Batman later go with Ivy in the Batmobile to attend the grand opening of the new "Batman Hilton" hotel. But Ivy's female gang are there too. The henchwomen gas spray the girls who are going to play "Robinette" waitresses at the opening party, and take the costumes for themselves. The guests at the hotel discover their jewellery has been stolen, and suspicion falls on the phony "Robinettes" ( Ivy's gang). Batman and Robin pursue Ivy's girls and bring them down with batarrangs to their legs. But they find the crooks don't have the stolen jewels on them. We next see Ivy - wearing her familiar green outfit - meeting her gang in the hotel basement - now all clad in one piece bathing costumes. Batman and Robin burst in, but Ivy uses the fire extinguisher on them and the foam causes the duo to fall over. Ivy and her gang head for the roof with the Dynamic Duo in pursuit. There is a rooftop pool which the villainesses dive into. Batman and Robin follow. But when they try to grab the gang they get an electric shock, the gang have electrified boots! Only the Dynamic Duo's gauntlets save them from the possibility of being killed by the electric charges. Ivy and her gang make for an outlet pipe which takes them outside the hotel. They end up in the hotel's golf course water hazard. Batman and Robin arrive and Ivy signals with a whistle which brings a bunch of male thugs running. They fight with the duo and lose. Batman and Robin confront Ivy and her girls (now out of the water) and tell her to surrender. Defiantly Ivy throws a gas pellet at the duo. A bat sponge (!) absorbs most of the gas, so the heroes remain conscious; as Ivy and co do a runner the heroes take after them again. The gang swing on vines over a quicksand pit, Ivy hoping Batman and Robin will follow and will die by falling into the trap. But Batman instead directs the Bat laser to the vines holding the bad girls, which causes them to snap; Ivy and her hoodettes themselves fall into the quicksand. Much to their relief they don't completely sink under, as they end up standing on the buried stolen armoured car they'd heisted earlier. Batman tells the trapped villains that the police will soon be along to get them out, and returns to the Hilton hotel gala with Robin. 'Fate -' Arrested after falling in quicksand and being trapped along with Ivy. Gallery jpg.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - Veronica ivy leaguers 2 jpg.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - Robbery ivy gang knockout jpg.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - Knockout gas ivy gang tripped jpg.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - Batarrang ivy Leaguers - with Poison Ivy.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - With Poison Ivy Ivy_and_gang_jpg.jpg ivy and gang swing jpg.jpg|Ivy Leaguers - Swingers Ivy_quicksand_jpg.jpg Category:1960s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Coward Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leotard Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Incapacitator Category:Girl Gang Member